


Just Let Me Enjoy It Until It's Over, or Forever

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Community: spn_j2_xmas, First Time, Happy Ending, Intern Jared, Journalist Jensen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's been in love with Jensen since the moment he first saw him. Unfortunately, Jensen thinks Jared is an idiot. [reposted, first posted 24/12/2012]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Enjoy It Until It's Over, or Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



Jared believes in love at first sight. 

He also believes that he fell in love with Jensen the second he saw him. That there's something there.

Jared's mom likes to call him a hopeless romantic with this sort of sad tone in her voice, and Jared has to admit that his steadfast belief that one day he'll meet someone who will sweep him off his feet and they'll fall hopelessly, irrevocably, forever in love has brought him quite a bit of heartache in his life. But Jared doesn't know how not to be that guy, how not to believe that there's someone who's perfect for him out there.

And Jensen is the ideal candidate for that someone.

Jensen just needs to catch on. Though even Jared, eternal optimist that he is, has to admit that Jensen is going to need a little persuasion and the task may or may not take some time. Like, an eternity.

It's really Jared's own fault. He's usually a pretty confident guy – maybe not suave and composed, like he wishes he was, but Jared knows he's not a horrible catch. He might not know how to chat someone up with just a few well-chosen words and meaningful looks, but he can make people laugh and he's not too bad looking, and that's always worked for him. 

Until Jensen, that is. 

Whenever Jared finds himself around Jensen, he suddenly turns into the biggest, clumsiest idiot on the planet.

Jared likes to think it's because Jensen is just that amazing and it kind of makes Jared's brain short-circuit. Genevieve tells him it's because Jared is an idiot and all his previous relationships must have come about through luck or pity. 

Genevieve is really a horrible best friend, now that Jared thinks about it. 

She also keeps telling him that he's not in love with Jensen, that he's just another one on the long list of people who've been fooled by Jensen's pretty, pretty looks. And according to the office's gossip mill, the list is pretty long – it seems everyone who has eyes has a crush on Jensen.

Admittedly, Jensen is very pretty. Stupidly pretty. And yes, Jared is aware of it, and knows that Jensen's looks contribute to his utter infatuation with him, but it's more than that. 

He'll freely admit that it maybe wasn't more than that, the first time Jared saw Jensen and promptly walked into another person and fell smack-down on his ass, on the first day of his internship at _The Daily Post_. But Jensen isn't just good-looking – he's smart, and he holds himself with such confidence and self-awareness (Genevieve calls him an arrogant snob, but whatever) that Jared is constantly in awe. He's professional and amazing at his job, and Jared was fascinated by Jensen's articles long before he even met the man; and then there are those rare times Jensen relaxes, lets his guard down. Jared's only caught glimpses of that side – Jensen laughing at something Danneel has said, one of those full body laughs, eyes crinkled around the corners and mouth open wide; or the casual, funny remarks he makes to Misha when he thinks nobody else is listening – and Jared is absolutely mesmerized with that Jensen. 

But Jared's crush is absolutely one-sided. More than that, Jensen most likely thinks Jared is a complete moron.

Because Jared falling on his ass right in front of him, unfortunately, wasn't the only time Jared made a fool of himself in front of Jensen. Oh no, there have been plenty of similar accidents ever since. Once, Jared walked into a doorframe when he caught a glimpse of Jensen walking down the hallway, and almost knocked himself out. Another time, he and Jensen had been on the elevator together and it had lurched, and Jared had accidentally spilled his steaming hot coffee all over Jensen. And then there was the glorious time Jensen had called him into his office and asked him to make copies for him during his lunch break and Jared had been so tongue-tied he'd frozen up and just stared at Jensen silently, possibly gaping.

All of this doesn't even take into account that there's also the tiny obstacle of Jensen being Jared's boss. Jeffrey Dean Morgan might own the newspaper, but Jensen is basically his second in command and he pretty much runs the show – and Jared is nothing but the lowly, inexperienced intern.

But despite all of this, Jared can't help being hopelessly in love with Jensen.

+

"I somehow need to make him see that I'm not an idiot," Jared says, popping a fry into his mouth. "That I'm smart and cool and totally someone he'd want to sleep with."

Genevieve gives him an exasperated look and puts her fork and knife down. "Jared, what you need to do is get over this crush and find someone else. Someone who, maybe, isn't one of the higher-ups at the office you work at."

"I know. But it's Jensen. He's everything I ever wanted in a guy, Gen," Jared says. "And I'm not his employee, just an intern. It doesn't really count."

"I'm pretty sure the laws about sexual harassment at the work place don't differentiate between whether you're an intern or an actual employee, honey," Genevieve replies.

"Dude!" Jared exclaims. "I would never sue Jensen for sexual harassment. Why would I do that?"

Genevieve sighs. "I was talking about him suing you," she mutters and takes a sip of her water. "And don't call me dude, asshole."

Jared slumps. "You're an awful best friend, you know that?" he asks. "You're supposed to be supportive and help me win over the guy I'm absolutely in love with."

"In lust," Genevieve corrects.

Jared glares at her. "Shut up," he mumbles. "Also, don't think I haven't noticed how starry-eyed you get every time Jeffrey Dean Morgan walks by your cubicle."

"I never should have helped you get this internship," Genevieve says darkly, and stabs her fork into her salad with so much force that Jared decides to drop the topic. He's known Genevieve since high school, Genevieve the editor of their school's newspaper and Jared the gangly, awkward freshman dreaming about a big career as a writer, and Jared knows Genevieve can get a little touchy about some things. Her love life included. And really, for a tiny person she packs quite a punch.

"Anyway," Jared says brightly, nudging her foot with his under the table. "We were talking about Jensen and me."

"There is no Jensen and you."

"But there could be," Jared argues. "If I show him that I'm awesome."

"Yeah, hey, maybe you could start by walking past him without faceplanting," Genevieve suggests with a sweet smile.

Jared thinks it's totally justified to throw his last few fries at her. Cafeteria food sucks anyway.

+

The thing is, as much as Genevieve mocks and teases him, Jared is actually really serious about the thing with Jensen.

When Jared had first inquired about the possibility of an internship, encouraged by Genevieve and her telling him how awesome the newspaper and all her colleagues are, Jared had sent an email and gotten a reply back from Jensen himself. 

For the longest time, Jared had steadfastly followed his dream of becoming a writer, but before the start of his last year of college Jared's family and friends had finally worn him down, telling him to choose something a bit more substantial, something where he could actually make a living. Journalism had been a compromise – he could still write, but there were actual jobs in that field. So, when Jared had written the email about a possible internship he'd had exactly zero experience and mostly a background in creative writing and literature. He hadn't actually expected much, but Jensen's emails had been encouraging and friendly, though professional, and he'd told Jared he should definitely send in an application and résumé, and that everyone had to start somewhere. 

Jared had actually been a bit disappointed when his eventual interview hadn't been with Jensen himself – though looking back, Jared was glad about that now because he would have absolutely screwed the interview up if he'd been sitting in front of Jensen. As it was, Jared apparently had aced the interview and had been offered an internship the next day and had even gotten a short email from Jensen, congratulating him and telling him he was looking forward to meeting Jared.

Of course, that first meeting had then turned into a disaster and Jared suspects Jensen probably regrets encouraging Jared to apply. And maybe Genevieve has a point whenever she tells Jared to give up and move on, because the whole thing is probably completely pointless, but Jared can't help it. There's something about Jensen that has him completely hooked, and the more little bits and pieces he hears about Jensen from his colleagues, the more intrigued he gets.

That's why Jared is absolutely adamant about proving to Jensen that he's not, in fact, an idiot. He's just going to have to be smooth and professional around Jensen, show him he's serious about the internship and good at what he does, and not just some clumsy college kid who gets tongue-tied and embarrassed around Jensen.

+

The plan is good. The execution, unfortunately, is horrible.

The next day, Jared spies Jensen in the lobby of the office and is so busy staring, hoping to catch Jensen's attention, that he walks right into a huge, potted plant and nearly makes the thing topple over.

Of course, the noise does draw Jensen's attention to him, and Jared just barely manages to catch the plant. He feels his cheeks heat up when Jensen raises an eyebrow at him and awkwardly pats a few leaves.

"Ugh, I was just admiring the plant," he says quickly. "It's really...nice. Interesting. For a plant. Really, uh, eye-catching."

"It's a ficus," Jensen says slowly.

"Right. Ficus," Jared repeats brightly. "Gotta get myself one of those."

Jensen gives him a befuddled look. "Right," he says, with a small nod, and then continues walking, brushing right past Jared. Jared waits until Jensen is out of sight before he groans and slaps his palm against his forehead.

"You're an idiot, Padalecki," he says, and then glares at the plant. "And you weren't really helpful either."

"Are you talking to a plant?" someone asks and Jared whirls around. He finds himself face to face with Jeffrey Dean Morgan of all people. Of fucking course.

"Um, no. Of course not," Jared says and shakes his head in denial. "That would be, uh--"

"Insane?" Jeff – as he'd told Jared to call him on his first day, because he aims for "a casual, comfortable atmosphere at his office. We're all friends here!" - glances at the reticent ficus and turns back with a grin

"Yeah," Jared agrees weakly.

Jeff laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "You're a bit weird sometimes, kid," he says, not unfriendly. "But you make the best coffee any intern has ever made."

"Uh, thanks?" Jared replies, not quite sure if that's a compliment or really just a subtle way of telling Jared is not going to go anywhere, ever.

Jeff smiles, and Jared thinks his thoughts are probably written all over his face. "Come on, kid. I'm on my way out to do an interview. You can come with me and maybe you can learn a thing or two," he says with a grin, clapping Jared on the shoulder.

+

Jared, apparently, impresses Jeff that day, because his job starts looking up considerably the following days. He gets to write a few small blurbs about things and Jeff sends him along on some more jobs, shadowing a few of the writers.

Jared is a bit surprised to find out how much he actually enjoys the job, and he tries hard to do good work, and he thinks he actually succeeds in impressing everyone. Well, mostly everyone. 

Jensen still gives him weird looks and doesn't say more than quick, brusque _hellos_ and _goodbyes_ when he runs into Jared. It's a bit frustrating how impossible it seems to engage Jensen into a conversation whenever their paths cross – it seems by the time Jared has finally thought of something to say to Jensen, he's already vanished, not giving Jared the chance to talk.

The one time Jared actually finds himself actually face-to-face with him, both of them in the small office's kitchen, he screws it up again.

Jared had been on an assignment with Katie the day before, covering a small student protest at the university, and they'd gotten caught in a sudden downpour. Of course Jared woke up the following morning with a headache and a stuffy nose, and when he finds Jensen in the kitchen making coffee and opens his mouth to say something, he suddenly sneezes. Right into Jensen's face.

Jensen looks a comical mix of stunned and disgusted, and Jared feels his stomach drop.

"Oh my god," he mutters. "I'm so sorry, Jensen."

Jensen just gapes at him, and Jared's pretty sure he's never felt that mortified in his life. 

"I'm sorry," he repeats weakly. "I, uh, I'm a bit sick and I really didn't mean to--"

"Sick," Jensen echoes. "So you just sneezed your disease-ridden germs all over me?"

"Um, yeah?" Jared replies, ducking his head. He wishes there was a hole to disappear into. 

"That's just great," Jensen mutters. 

When he's left – stalked off, really – Jared runs a frustrated hand over his face and then wipes his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. He's pretty sure whatever chance he had at ever winning Jensen over just flew right out of the window.

"Fuck," Jared mutters. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

+

Genevieve laughs when Jared tells her what happened, before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Oh Jay," she says, both amused and pitying. "Come on, it probably wasn't that bad. He won't even remember it."

Jared snorts. "You should have seen the look on his face," he says, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm some kind of lowlife. Worse. I'm like... whatever's worse than lowlife."

"You sneezed on him, it's not that big of a deal," she argues. "Come on, I know Jensen. He's a good guy. He's not gonna be mad at you for something so stupid."

"Maybe," Jared agrees. "But I just keep fucking things up when I'm around him. Nobody can blame him for not liking me. I just – he's exactly what I want in a guy, you know? But I'm pretty sure I completely screwed up any chance of him ever noticing me."

Genevieve sighs and pats his arm. "Maybe it's better that way," she says. "You'll find someone else, Jay, you'll see."

"Yeah, maybe," Jared agrees sadly.

"So. Ice cream and wine tonight?" Genevieve asks, giving him a smile.

Jared nods. "Definitely ice cream and wine," he says.

+

It turns out that ice cream and cheap wine do make for a spectacular hangover the next day.

Jared is tempted to call in sick, but he gets borderline threatening texts from Genevieve, telling him he better show up at work. She claims both of them not showing up would look suspicious – and she's probably right about it too – so they both have to suffer through it. Jared really doesn't see why he can't just stay home and she'll go in anyway.

"Party last night?" Danneel asks when she runs into him in the hallway. Jensen is with her, and he studies Jared closely, and Jared could swear the close scrutiny only makes his headache more painful.

"I've been sick," Jared says, and tells himself it's not even a lie. 

Jensen makes a face.

"But I'm already better," Jared says quickly. "It wasn't anything bad. Like, fatal or anything."

Danneel frowns. "That's really good to know," she says.

"Yeah," Jared says weakly, and then quickly excuses himself because he's pretty sure he's going to throw up.

+

Genevieve's treatment for a broken heart, unfortunately, doesn't really do much apart from making Jared feel miserable for almost a whole day.

Despite his admittance that the whole thing with Jensen is hopeless, Jared still feels his heart rate pick up when he sees Jensen around the office, still feels nervous and has stupid butterflies in his stomach, yet feels disappointed all at once.

Feelings, it turns out, really are something you can't just turn off when you feel like it.

And then there's a staff barbecue and Jared's whole perfect plan is completely turned around again.

+

"Jared." Danneel sidles up to his side and puts a hand on his arm. "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but could you do me a favor?"

Jared looks from Misha, who's been telling him about conspiracy theories on aliens – which, interesting but a bit weird – to Danneel and feels a bit relieved she interrupted. "Um, sure?" he says. 

"Could you get a big platter for the food from the kitchen?" she asks. "It's on top of Jeff's shelves and I can't reach them. And the guy doesn't seem to have a ladder anywhere in the house."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Jared says, looking a bit doubtfully at the house. He was ushered from the front door right to the backyard, a drink pressed into his hand before he even made it three feet into the house.

Danneel smiles like she can read his mind. "It's the second door on the right. The platters should be on the shelf right by the window."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Jared replies.

Danneel pats him on the arm and leans in. "Not sure if it makes it better or worse, but Misha's probably stoned right now," she whispers.

Jared grimaces. "Not sure," he replies, just as quietly. "But thanks for saving me."

Danneel gives his arm a squeeze before letting go.

Inside, it's quiet and a lot cooler than in the summer heat outside, and Jared breathes a sigh of relief. He slows his steps down a little, enjoying the soft breeze of the air-conditioner on his warm skin and the fact that there are no people around.

He startles a little when he walks into the kitchen and finds someone else already there.

Jensen is leaning against one of the cabinets, drinking a glass of water. He looks relaxed, but a bit flushed, and absolutely gorgeous in more casual clothes than what Jared is used to seeing him in.

"Hey," Jared quickly mumbles.

"Jared," Jensen says with a small smile, and he looks Jared up and down slowly, in a way that makes Jared's stomach swoop hotly. "Hey."

"Hey," Jared repeats, again, lamely, and licks his lips nervously. "Uh, Danneel asked me to get something for her."

Jensen nods, and Jared rolls his lip between his teeth, quickly walking to the shelf Danneel said the platter would be. He tells himself he's just going to get it and then walk right out. He's not going to try to talk to Jensen.

"You having a good time?" Jensen asks, voice smooth and low, and Jared nearly jumps. He cranes his head back to look at Jensen and turns when he finds Jensen watching him closely.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he answers. "You too?"

Jensen chuckles softly. "A bit tipsy," he says, and Jared thinks, oh. "I didn't eat anything yet, and alcohol and the sun don't mix well."

"Yeah," Jared agrees. "Can I... can I get you anything? Some food, maybe?"

Jensen smiles and shakes his head. He looks younger like this, wearing a simple t-shirt and relaxed. _Cute_.

"Okay. I, uh, I'll just get the platters then and get out of your way," Jared quickly says.

"God," Jensen mutters and laughs softly. "So fucking polite."

"Me?" Jared asks, surprised.

"Yeah. You're always offering to help people and stuff," Jensen says. "And you get all flustered and blush when you talk to me. Fucking adorable."

Jared's not sure what to say to that. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish on dry land, and Jensen grins.

"See," he says. "Like that. Drives me crazy."

"What?" Jared manages.

"You drive me crazy," Jensen repeats.

"Right," Jared says slowly and then looks around, feeling his stomach twist. "Is this some kind of joke? Is Genevieve behind this?"

"No," Jensen replies, looking puzzled.

"You can't stand me," Jared says carefully.

Jensen laughs. "Jesus, is that what you think?" he asks. "I can't stand to be around you, maybe. And yeah, you're a bit clumsy and I get a little prissy sometimes, but believe me, not because I dislike you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jared asks, and he's still not convinced it's not a joke. There's no way he's standing in Jeffrey Dean Morgan's kitchen and Jensen is telling him he likes him.

"Tipsy," Jensen reminds him. "Okay, maybe on my way to drunk. And I'm sick of everyone telling me to make a move and stop acting like an idiot. So. Screw it."

"Jensen," Jared says, sucking in a breath.

Jensen puts his half empty glass of water down and advances slowly. "This is your chance to tell me I totally misread all the signs."

"You didn't," Jared says, eyes widening when Jensen stops right in front of him. "But...you're a bit drunk."

"Yeah, exactly," Jensen murmurs and leans up, pressing their lips together before Jared can reply. Any form of protest flies right out of Jared's mind.

Jensen's lips are smooth and a bit cool from the water he's been drinking. His hands are resting firmly on Jared's hips, holding him close, and Jared doesn't try to move away, to stop the kiss; he just goes with it, kissing Jensen back and letting Jensen coax his lips open. He feels his head spin, confused and excited by how things have progressed in the past few minutes.

"Fuck," Jensen mutters when they part.

Jared blinks, looking down at Jensen's flushed face and pink, wet lips, and grins. "You curse a lot when you're drunk," he notes. "Or maybe it's because you're not at work."

"Both," Jensen admits, and moves back in. He kisses Jared deeper, harder this time, and Jared makes a helpless noise and lets himself melt into the kiss.

Jensen licks into his mouth, lets his tongue slide wetly against Jared's, and runs his hands up and under Jared's shirt.

They both jump when someone clears their throat.

Danneel is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "So," she says, and fixes Jared with a look. "I guess you forgot about the platters."

"Uh," Jared says. "Yeah, sorry. I'll... I'll go get them. Right now."

Danneel waves him off. "Don't bother," she says. "How about you tell me what's going on here instead?"

"It's nothing," Jensen interjects, and finally moves away from Jared, running a hand over his face. He looks mortified.

"Jensen," Danneel prompts.

Jensen lets out a nervous chuckle. "I'm a bit drunk," he tells her, and then glances up at Jared. "Let's just—forget this ever happened. All of us."

"What?" Jared asks, and he feels something inside him twist. "But—"

"Jared," Jensen interrupts, giving him a pleading look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you—that was a really bad move on my part. Can we just chalk this up to me having had a few drinks and acting like a tool?"

Jared looks down at the floor, blinking and forcing himself not to say or do anything stupid. The sudden rejection stings, worse than Jared thought it could.

"You're an intern, Jared," Jensen says softly.

Jared lifts his head and nods slowly. "Yeah, of course," he says flatly.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that, or said any of the things I said – I messed up."

"Yeah," Jared says, and straightens. "Listen, can you tell Jeff I had to leave?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, just brushes past Jensen and then Danneel, who's still standing silently in the doorway, giving him a sympathizing look. Jared ignores all of it.

He holds it together until he's outside, standing in the middle of the street, and breathes in deeply, eyes stinging and arms wrapped around his middle.

+

Jared is glad it's the weekend and he doesn't have to appear at the newspaper for two days after the barbecue. He doubts he could look Jensen or Danneel in the eyes, or focus on work, knowing Jensen is right there in the office somewhere.

He holes himself up in his tiny apartment, ignoring all calls, and eats junk food and watches bad TV, and prays Monday won't come.

Of course, he isn't that lucky, and on Monday Jared drags himself to work.

Genevieve is waiting for him in the lobby, looking both annoyed and relieved when she spots him.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asks. "You just disappeared on Friday and I've been trying to call you all weekend!"

Jared shrugs. "Just didn't feel like talking to anyone," he says.

Genevieve frowns at him. "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"No," Jared lies. "I don't wanna talk, Gen."

"But—"

"I'm fine," he says. "I promise."

Genevieve looks at him, like it's going to help her figure out what's going on with him, and finally sighs. "Okay, fine. If you don't wanna talk, I guess there's nothing I can do," she says. "And by the way, I heard Jensen asking about you earlier. He's looking for you."

"Shit," Jared mutters.

"Are you in trouble or something?" Genevieve asks.

Jared grins wryly. "No," he says. Not at work anyway, he thinks a bit bitterly.

+

"Hey."

Jared startles and whirls around, dropping the stack of papers he's just printed out. Jensen is standing in the doorway of the copy room, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Shit," Jared mutters, looking down at the papers scattered on the floor and then back at Jensen.

"Sorry," Jensen says. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought we should talk."

"About?" Jared asks, voice a little snappy. At least he's not stuttering and mumbling like he used to around Jensen anymore.

"About Friday night," Jensen says calmly. "You're an intern, Jared. I shouldn't have come on to you and kissed you. It wasn't fair of me to do that and then push you away again."

"I get it," Jared says with a sigh, and as much as he hates it, part of him actually does understand Jensen. "It doesn't matter."

Jensen sighs. "Okay, glad we're on the same page," he says. 

"Yeah," Jared says, nodding. He kneels down and starts picking up the papers. 

Jensen is still standing there when Jared is stands back up.

"Anything else?" Jared asks.

Jensen looks at him, then shakes his head. "No," he says. "Anyway, uh, see you around."

"Yeah," Jared agrees.

+

"So, Jensen is an idiot," Danneel says and Jared blinks.

"Um, did you need help with anything?" he asks, ignoring her remark. When Danneel had called him into her office, Jared hadn't looked forward to running an errand for Jensen's best friend of all people, and he sure as hell isn't going to talk about Jensen with her either.

Danneel grins. "Actually, no," she replies.

"No?" Jared repeats. "So you don't need me to do something for you?"

"Nope, I'm good," Danneel says with a shake of her head. "I just wanted to tell you that my best friend is a moron and I'm sorry."

"Okay. Listen, that's really nice and everything, but if it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about it," Jared says.

Danneel nods. "Sure thing," she says. "But, anyway, just because Jensen doesn't seem to be capable of removing his head from his ass for a second and realize dating an intern wouldn't be the end of the world, you shouldn't suffer and mope around."

"I'm not moping," Jared argues.

Danneel laughs. "Oh honey. You _are_. For weeks you looked at Jensen like he hung the moon and were basically undressing him with your eyes whenever you saw him, and since last weekend you're walking around looking like someone killed your puppy," she says. "Which is why I have something to cheer you up."

"You do?"

"Yup. I have a friend who happens to be incredibly hot and single, and you're going on a date with him," she says. "My way of saying sorry that my best friend is an asshole and that I barged in on you two when things where finally going somewhere. I totally ruined the moment, and god knows maybe Jensen wouldn't have tucked tail and run if I hadn't."

"That's, uh, nice of you, I guess," Jared says, and he's not sure what to make of the whole thing. He's pretty sure a simple sorry would have sufficed, not that Danneel really needs to apologize. "But I don't think I'd want to go on a date with a stranger."

"He's a good guy, I promise," Danneel says. "And I think you two could really hit it off. Come on, Jared, you're my favorite intern and seeing you moping around is making me sad."

"I'm the only intern."

"See, which is why I need you to be happy," she says. "You make better coffee when you're happy, and you're all gloomy and dark. Go on a date, have fun, forget Jensen. If he doesn't want you, that's his loss."

"I'm pretty sure as his best friend, you're supposed to be on his side," Jared says.

Danneel huffs. "Not when he's not right," she says. "So, tonight at 8 at _Marty's_. Dress nice."

"Danneel," Jared starts.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Danneel says and wheels her chair closer to her desk. "Now shoo, I have work to do and a boss to impress."

Jared sighs.

+

Jared isn't sure why he actually finds himself at Marty's at 7:56, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, freshly showered, shaven, and wearing cologne.

It's weird going on a date with a guy he doesn't know and that Danneel, of all people, set him up with, but at the same time Jared is kinda curious. And Danneel is right – if Jensen doesn't want him, he'll find someone else who does.

The maître d' leads him to an empty table and Jared sits down, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously. He keeps an eye on the door, waiting for a guy to come in.

He's pretty sure his heart actually stops beating for a second when Jensen comes into the restaurant.

"No way," Jared says, and feels utterly stupid for trusting Danneel. He should have known something about the whole thing was fishy.

He watches with a sense of dread as Jensen is directed to his table. Jensen looks just as shocked as Jared feels when he sees him, and he halts for a second before approaching Jared.

"Hey," Jared says hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill Danneel," Jensen mutters instead of replying, but he sits down across from Jared.

Jared smiles, unsure. "Yeah," he agrees. "So, this is really awkward, right?"

Jensen sighs. "You didn't know you were meeting me here either?"

Jared shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Jared. Danneel means well, but she sometimes goes about things the wrong way," Jensen says. "She's been trying to get me to ask you out for a while."

"We can just leave and forget about this, if you want to," Jared offers.

Jensen studies him for a moment, then smiles. "We're both here, dressed for a date. Let's just have dinner together," he suggests. "Enjoy ourselves. Talk. There's no rule about not being able to be friends and hang out together."

"Okay," Jared agrees.

+

Conversation over dinner flows surprisingly easy, and Jared feels a bit upset about how well they actually get along, how well they fit.

Jensen seems to feel the same way, and he gives Jared a sad smile when they leave together. "I had a great time," he says.

"Yeah, me too," Jared agrees.

Jensen touches his arm. "Jared," he starts. "If you weren't an intern at the paper..."

Jared nods. "I know," he says, and pushes his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I was upset after the barbecue, but I get it."

Jensen gives him an apologetic smile. "Guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Guess not," Jared agrees.

"I'm sorry," Jensen says and he leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to Jared's cheek. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jared replies. He watches Jensen leave, making his way down the sidewalk, before he sighs and turns around, walking in the other direction.

+

Jared runs into Jensen at the office the next day. They smile a bit awkwardly, and say hi. It feels weird, but Jared feels oddly okay with the whole thing. Jensen is a great guy, and Jared can't blame him for not wanting to date someone who works for him.

Still, part of Jared looks forward to the end of the internship in six weeks. Classes will start up again afterward, and maybe Jared can forget all about Jensen Ackles and his stupid perfection. He can go back to being a normal student, worrying about classes and grades and getting drunk with his friends on the weekend.

Until that day comes, though, Jared throws himself into work.

+

"Jared!" Jensen comes hurrying down the hallway, lifting his hand in a wave. "Wait for a second."

Jared halts and waits for Jensen to catch up with him. "Do you need me to do something?" he asks. "I'm actually on my way to post a letter for Jeff."

"No. I just need to talk to you for a second," Jensen says, and he grins.

"Okay. What's up?" Jared asks. Over the last few weeks, things between him and Jensen have been good. The awkwardness had faded, somewhat, and they'd chatted a few times, gone to lunch together once or twice. Jared wouldn't go so far as to say Jensen and he are friends, but they're friendly enough. It really just adds to how much Jared regrets that they didn't work out, though.

"I'm an idiot," Jensen says, and he curls his hand around Jared's elbow and tugs him aside.

"Umm," Jared starts. "Okay?"

"I've been so busy pitying myself for crushing on an intern and how it could never work and how it would be totally immoral of me to try anything with you, that I totally didn't think things through."

"What?" Jared asks.

Jensen smiles. "You won't be an intern forever," he says. "Danneel told me it's your last day tomorrow."

Jared nods, and his heart beat suddenly speeds up. "Are you saying...?" 

Jensen grins. "As off tomorrow, you will no longer be an employee here and there'll be no more reason why we can't date," he says, then adds with a nervous smile, "If you're still interested in me, that is."

"Yes," Jared says, a bit too eagerly, and flushes. Judging by the happy look on Jensen's face he doesn't mind one bit though.

"Good," he says. "So, do you wanna have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

Jensen slides his hand down Jared's arm and grabs his hand for a moment. "I'll pick you up at 7?" he asks, and squeezes Jared's hand.

Jared nods.

"Great," Jensen says. He lets go and steps back. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Jared says. He waits until Jensen has walked away, before he breaks out into a grin and does a little happy dance, feeling giddy. He suddenly can't wait for tomorrow and the end of his internship to come.

+

They have a little goodbye party at the office for Jared the next day. He gets a gift card for a bookshop from everyone, and Jeff chips in with a couple of bottles of wine that they all share.

Jensen hangs back at the party, but when their eyes meet he gives Jared a small, private smile.

"You better come visit us all the time," Danneel says to him when she hugs him goodbye. She turns her head to look at Genevieve. "Gen, you make sure he shows his pretty face around here some time."

"Will do," Genevieve replies and salutes.

"Thanks, guys," Jared says. "I had a great time here."

He says goodbye to everyone, receiving hugs and pats on the back, and a lot of the people seem genuinely sad to see him go. 

Exiting the office one last time, Jared feels a bit weird himself. He's liked the job, the people, and it's going to be weird not to see all of them every day.

"Hey, Jared. Wait."

Jared turns around and grins when Jensen jogging up to him.

"Is this becoming a thing?" he asks. "You running after me?"

Jensen laughs softly. "Last time, I promise," he replies, and stops right in front of Jared. He cups Jared's face in his hands and pushes up, pressing their lips together. The kiss takes Jared by surprise, and it takes a second for him to react, kiss Jensen back, his hands taking Jensen by the hips and holding him close.

Jensen grins at him when they part and drags his thumb over Jared's lower lip. "Didn't wanna wait until tonight to do that," he says softly.

"I'm okay with that," Jared says and smiles. He leans down to chase Jensen's lips, kissing him again. Jensen's lips are soft, warm, and perfect, and he sighs softly into the kiss, his thumb stroking over Jared's cheek softly.

Finally, he steps back with a last, chaste kiss. "We should probably stop," he admits. "'Cause I have no doubt that half the office is probably standing by the windows, watching us. Knowing Danneel, she's filming the whole thing to taunt me with it for the rest of my life."

Jared chuckles. "Okay," he agrees. "We can continue this tonight, right?"

"You bet your ass we will," Jensen replies. "Took us long enough to get here."

"Yeah, it did."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Jensen says softly and presses his lips to Jared's cheek.

He steps back, out of Jared's reach, and smiles happily.

+

Jared believes in love at first sight. He also believes that he fell in love with Jensen the second he saw him.

It turns out, Jensen felt exactly the same way about him. Sometimes, happy endings just need a little time.


End file.
